warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Gesetz der Krieger/Kapitelnotizen
= Diese Notizen sind kurz und halten nur die Ereignisse aus Das Gesetz der Krieger fest, die später wichtig sind. Sie sind für die Suche nach bestimmten Ereignissen und Buchbesprechungen gedacht. Der Ursprung der Clans * Es wird über den Ursprung der Clans erzählt und wie sich die 4 Clans gebildet haben. :* Es wird von einer blutigen Schlacht an den 4 Eichen des Baumgevierts berichtet und wie die Gründer der Clans Donner, Fluss, Wind, Schatten und Wolken beschlossen, in den Territorien Gemeinschaften zu bilden. Das Gesetz der Krieger * Eine Auflistung aller 15. Gesetze der Krieger. Willkommen in der Welt der Warrior Cats * Blattpfote begrüßt den Leser als Einzelläufer. :* Sie beginnt zu erzählen, was das Gesetz der Krieger für die Katzen der Clans bedeutet. 1. Gesetz Wie das Gesetz der Krieger entstanden ist * Die beiden Gefährten Schellbeere aus dem FlussClan und Roggenbart aus dem WindClan sprechen über ihre noch ungeborenen Jungen und ob sie wohl Frieden über die zwei verfeindeten Clans bringen würden. * In der Schlacht zwischen FlussClan und WindClan rettet Roggenbart Schellbeere vor seinem Clangefährten, wird jedoch von eine FlussClan-Krieger umgebracht. * Auf der ersten, großen Versammlung der Clans wird über den Zwischenfall in der Schlacht gesprochen. Die Gesetze 1 und 10 werden beschlossen und das Gesetz der Krieger damit aufgestellt. 2. Gesetz Ein deutliches Zeichen * Auf einer großen Versammlung während eines Streitgespräch´s wegen Beutediebstahl´s zwischen dem DonnerClan und dem SchattenClan bricht ein Ast einer der großen Eichen ab und stürzt auf die Katzen. :* Keine einzige Katze wurde dabei verletzt. :* Das 2. Gesetz wurde beschlossen. Fische fangen * Die jungen Kriegerinnen Tupfenschweif und Weißauge aus dem DonnerClan stehlen Fisch aus dem Fluss. :* Dabei ertrinken beide um ein Haar, werden jedoch von Jubelstern und Eulenpelz aus dem FlussClan gerettet. * Nach einer Rüge der Krieger versprechen Tupfenschweif und Weißauge nie wieder Fische zu stehlen und das 2. Gesetz der Krieger zu brechen. 3. Gesetz Ein mystischer Kampf * In der Schlacht zwischen Fluss- und DonnerClan um die Sonnenfelsen begegnet der junge Krieger Sturmherz der ehemaligen Ältesten Espenschweif. :* Als Erinnerung an die mutige SternenClan-Kätzin nimmt sich Sturmherz vor, den fettesten Fisch für die Ältesten seines Clans zu fangen, den er finden konnte. Auf finsteren Pfaden * Dunkelstreif und Langschweif jagen zusammen bei den Schlangenfelsen, in einer Zeit als viele Katzen des DonnerClans Hunger leiden müssen. * Als die beiden ein Eichhörnchen erbeuten, überredet Dunkelstreif Langschweif die Beute gleich zu essen und zweiterer gibt nach. * Als sie jedoch ins Lager zurückkehren und erfahren, dass die Älteste Mohnknospe verstorben ist, plagen Langschweif Schuldgefühle wegen des Brechens des 3. Gesetz` der Krieger. 4. Gesetz Mausespiele * Die Jungen Treibjunges und Hirschjunges spielen mit einer toten Maus, bis diese voller Schlamm und nicht mehr essbar ist. * Sie werden von Lilienstern ermahnt, dass dies die letzte, kostbare Beute gewesen ist. * In diesem Moment stürzt eine Eule herab und packt die Maus, um sie davonzutragen. Lilienstern glaubt an ein Zeichen des SternenClans und beschließt, auf der nächsten großen Versammlung das 4. Gesetz vorzuschlagen. 5. Gesetz Der Pakt der Königinnen * Gänseschweif muss hilflos mitansehen, wie ihr Sohn Fleckenpfote, der noch viel zu jung für einen Schüler ist, zum Krieger ausgebildet wird. * Sie redet mit der Königin Habichtfuß und beschließt, die Ausbildung viel zu junger Katzen zu Kriegern nicht mehr mitansehen zu können. * Als der WindClan gegen den SchattenClan in die Schlacht zieht, tritt Gänseschweif und andere Königinnen und Kätzinnen beider Clans zwischen die Gefechtslinien. :* Gänseschweif schafft es, ein neues Gesetz der Krieger vorzuschlagen und die Schlacht zu beenden. Der jüngste Krieger * In der Schlacht, in der der SchattenClan den WindClan vertreibt, wird der viel zu junge Schüler Dachspfote sehr schwer verletzt. Sein Mentor Kieselfang trägt ihn in Sicherheit. * Kieselfang bleibt bei seinem Schüler, bis dieser zum SternenClan geht. Davor meinte Dachspfote, er würd gerne ein SternenClan-Krieger mit dem Namen Dachsfang zu Ehren seines Mentors werden. * Kieselfang bereut, das Junge ausgebildet zu haben und schwört, nie wieder das 5. Gesetz zu brechen. 6. Gesetz Eine stille Nacht * Der junge Krieger Schlangenzahn wird von seinen Freunden ins Lager gebracht, nachdem er sich beim Wettklettern auf den Großen Eichen verletzt hat. :* Der Heiler Wiesenpelz ist empört über die jungen Krieger seines Clans, welche sich immer neue Mutproben ausdenken. * In der darauffolgenden Nacht hört Wiesenpelz die Jungen Krieger Pläne für weitere, dumme Mutproben schmieden und entscheidet zum Mondstein zu reisen. * Wiesenpelz träumt daraufhin am Mondstein von gewissenhaften Katzen eines Clans und lauscht ihren Gesprächen eine Nacht lang. :* Am nächsten Tag schlägt er Lachsstern ein neues Gesetz vor. * In dieser Nacht warnen Nesselpelz, Wühlbart und Blitzpelz den Clan vor einem Fuchsangriff, den sie sonst nie bemerkt hätten, wenn sie die Nacht nicht still lauschend gewacht hätten. Ein paar Ratschläge von Ampferschweif * Die junge Kriegerin Ampferschweif (in der Orginalversion Eichhornschweif) gibt ein paar Tipps, die Nachtwache zu überstehen. 7. Gesetz Stellvertreter * Eichelschweif wird zum zweiten Anführer ernannt, fühlt sich als noch junger, unerfahrener Krieger sehr hilflos beim Einteilen der Patrouillen. * Bei einer Jagdpatrouille glaubt er, DonnerClan-Krieger angreifen zu müssen, weil diese verfaulte Beute gestohlen haben. :* Morgenwolke beschließt jedoch anders, um ihren Schüler Flinkpfote nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. * Daraufhin spricht er mit Federstern, da er sich der Aufgabe als Zweiter Anführer nicht gewachsen sieht, doch diese entscheidet, ihm einen Schüler zu geben, damit er lernen kann, Verantwortung zu übernehmen. 8. Gesetz Folgt mir * Der Anführer Buchenstern ernennt kurz vor seinem Tode seinen Sohn Mottenpelz zum neuen Anfüher des WolkenClans gemäß der alten Traditionen. :* Rotkehlchenflug und Kastanienhaar teilen jedoch ihr Bedenken über Mottenpelz als neuen Anführer. * Mottenpelz führt den WolkenClan in die Schlacht gegen den FlussClan. Jedoch hat er den Wasserstand des Flusses nicht vorher überprüft. * Er führt die WolkenClan - Krieger ahnungslos in den hochwasserführenden Fluss. : * Kastanienhaar und Rotkehlchenflug leiten eine Rettungsaktion für die Katzen, welche im Fluss beinahe ertrinken. : * Rotkehlchenflug kann Kastanienhaar davon überzeugen, den Posten als Anführer zu übernehmen. Zu spät für Reue: Riesenstern erklärt * Der frühere Anführer Riesenstern spricht mit Blaustern über seine Entscheidung, damals Kurzbart anstatt Moorkralle zum Anführer des WindClans zu ernennen. 9. Gesetz Ein Wink vom SternenClan * Kurz nachdem der alte Anführer Schneestern verstorben ist, kümmert sich der Heiler Rotnarbe um Lichtbart, die neue Anführerin, welche jedoch ebenfalls erkrankt ist. :* Lichtbart will sofort einen Zweiten Anführer ernennen, doch Rotnarbe ermahnt sie, zu warten, bis sie wieder genesen ist. * Blütenstiel bemerkt, dass Lichtbart in dieser Nacht verstorben ist. Ihre Schwester Moosfeuer fragt sich, wer jetzt Anführer wird. * In einer Clanversammlung kämpfen Moosfeuer und Schreckfuß um jenen Posten, verletzen sich dabei jedoch gegenseitig so stark, dass auch sie dabei sterben. * In dieser Nacht träumt Rotnarbe von Schneestern, der ihn daran erinnert, dass sie einen neuen, guten Anführer brauchen und Rotnarbe entscheidet, dass Blütenstiel die beste Wahl wäre. * Rotnarbe täuscht ein Zeichen vom SternenClan vor, indem er einen Stiel eines Schneeglöckchens ins Lager schmuggelt und es als Zeichen des SternenClans deutet. :* Blütenstiel willigt ein, die neue Anführerin zu werden und sogleich einen Zweiten Anführer zu ernennen, um den Clan nie wieder alleine zu lassen. 10. Gesetz Mondfinsternis * Der Anführer des SchattenClans Rieselstern greift die Clans während einer großen Versammlung gnadenlos an und bricht die heilige Waffenruhe. :* Gimpelstern vom DonnerClan kämpft mit ihm am Großfelsen, wobei Rieselstern während eines Blitzschlages vom Himmel abstürzt und stirbt. :* Die Katzen deuten dies als Zeichen des SternenClans, niemals die heilige Waffenruhe zu brechen und schwören, das Gesetz der Krieger zu ergänzen. 11. Gesetz Mohnwolkes Idee * Mohnwolkes Schüler Tupfenpfote übertritt die Grenze zum DonnerClan und wird von einem DonnerClan-Kater verwarnt. :* Mohnwolke beteuert jedoch, dass die Grenzmarkierungen an dieser Stelle viel zu schwach wären und das en:Cliffnotes Code of the Clans Kategorie:Kapitelnotitzen